


A box of ficlets

by Kirin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirin/pseuds/Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fanfics about the Inuyasha cast. The age rating is likely to go up for later ficlets. Latest ficlet: Standing together (KagomexInuyasha).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha and all of the characters featured in this fanfic are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, Sunrise, Viz and all other respective copyright owners. I do not lay claim to these characters in any way, shape or form.
> 
>  **Title:** Reaching out
> 
>  **Rating:** G/K
> 
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Inuyasha, Kagome, InuyashaxKagome
> 
>  **Genres:** Romance, Introspective
> 
>  **Word count:** 217 (count 'em!)
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This ficlet is set just after the Thunder Brothers arc in the manga. Although I don't think Inuyasha realised that he was beginning to develop romantic feelings for Kagome until the Spider Heads arc, I see this as the moment that first sparked those feelings. 
> 
> This was originally written for day #1 (Growth) of Inu/Kag week on Tumblr. Thanks to inukag and sankontesu for organising this event!
> 
> Please note that I go by manga canon in all of my fics unless otherwise stated.

 

He'd sworn he'd keep his distance.

She'd been edging closer and closer since the day they'd met. It was just little things at first. A ripe persimmon tossed into his hand. A few small words of praise. A smile as warm as sunshine. Like the one she'd worn when she'd followed him through the well the other morning. A sunbeam reaching towards him.

He knew what a smile could hide.

Safe was better than sorry. He didn't need her trailing after him. He didn't need her attempts to help. He didn't need her endless questions. Most of all, he didn't need _her_.

Yet when he'd seen her go up in flames...

He'd reached out towards her without a second thought.

His hand found hers. Her fingers were so fragile in his grasp. So warm. All he could do was hold onto her for dear life.

Until it all faded away.

He had to tear himself free. His face burned hotter than the flames. He turned away and   buried his relief in anger. Anger was welcome. Anger was familiar.

Anger was safer.

Yet her warmth still clung to his fingertips. Her voice still echoed in his heart. He grumbled an excuse and stormed off, still holding onto the memory of a smile.

One that wouldn't fade so easily.

 

oooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Constructive criticism is very welcome!_


	2. Rising up (Kagome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Rising up  
>  **Rating:** PG for mentions of violence and injuries  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kagome  
>  **Genres:** Gen, Introspective  
>  **Word count:** 431
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This ficlet is set during the Sakasagami no Yura arc. 
> 
> Please note that I go by manga canon in all of my fics unless otherwise stated.

Kagome couldn't say what made her pick up the bow. She'd never held a weapon until that day, let alone used one. Yet as she stood straining, the crow youkai fixed in her wavering sights, she was certain of one thing.

She just couldn't stand by and do nothing.

She'd never thought she'd be a heroine. She'd soon tired of her grandpa's dusty relics and dustier stories. The bright lights and busy streets of Tokyo were so much more alive than any fairy tale. Why live in the past when you could live in the moment?

Yet there she was, thrust into a legend of her own making.

All she could do was take aim, draw back and hope.

Her arrow found its mark. She beamed in relief as the sky lit up like a firecracker. She could finally close the storybook and get back to reality.

One arrow was all it took to shatter her hopes.

It wasn't until they went to pick up the pieces that it finally sank in. The fairytale was far from over.

In fact, the next chapter was only just beginning.

Kaede's words couldn't be true. She held no power, bore no gift, knew no answers to her ever-growing problems. Yet their impact hit her soon enough. Kikyou's shadow dogged her footsteps everywhere she went.

It was almost a relief when Yura sent her toppling down the well.

She woke with a flashlight on her face and Souta's voice ringing in her ears. The present seemed almost too real to be true. She collapsed into tears, safe in her family's arms. Home's comforts settled around her like a warm blanket. Wasn't this all she'd ever wanted?

Until fate sent its tendrils reaching through time to ensnare her once more.

Her breath caught in her throat as the bloody strands writhed between her fingers. Realization slammed into her like a fist. She rushed to the well house, only to discover that fantasy had become reality.  There was no escaping the strings of fate.

So she reached out and grasped them with both hands.

The severed strands lay lifeless in her grip. They were only a fragment of the bloody trail her decision had left behind. Her resolve hardened in her heart. The time for looking back was over.

And so she took up the bow once more.

She swallowed her misgivings and returned to Inuyasha's side. Together they hurtled through the darkness. There was no telling where this path would take her. But she was certain of one thing.

She wouldn't stand by and do nothing.


	3. Standing together (KagomexInuyasha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Standing together
> 
>  **Rating:** PG/K+ for mentions of violence and injuries
> 
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kagome, Inuyasha, InuyashaxKagome
> 
>  **Genres:** Romance, Introspective
> 
>  **Word count:** 274
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> A ficlet for Inu/Kag week 2017. This one's just some of Kagome's thoughts on aftermath of the assault on Naraku's illusionary castle (chapters 108-111). 
> 
> Please note that I go by manga canon in all of my fics unless otherwise stated.

oooooooooooo

_Such a silly reason._

His words caught her wide open. She turned and caught him crimson-cheeked and wide-eyed. As if he didn't dare believe his ears. As if she'd given him a gift he could never deserve. As if he was almost begging her for an answer.

As if she could explain the most natural thing in the world.

Her actions had been pure impulse. Pure instinct. When her companions were falling all around her she'd been the first to rise up. She'd stood wild-haired and wild-eyed, her heart in her throat. Yet it didn't hold a shred of doubt.

For there was no question when it came to what he was worth.

He'd been there for her all this time. When she'd faltered he been there to spur her on. When she'd fallen he'd been there to pick her up. When she'd been in too deep he'd been there to pull her out.

He'd carried her through so much. It was the least she could do to lighten the load.

Little by little she'd begun to ease the weight of his heavy heart. When he fought she had his back. When he bled she tended his wounds. When he was struck down, she stood up for him.

No matter who or what was standing in her way.

It was such a small thing in the face of so much suffering. Just one little point of light amidst all that darkness. Yet sometimes a little was enough. She didn't know if he'd ever really see his own worth. Yet there was no hesitation in her heart.

She'd carry him through this no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> _Constructive criticism is very welcome!_
> 
>  
> 
> This collection is updated sporadically.


End file.
